


【叶黄】追光逐影

by hellenchen



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenchen/pseuds/hellenchen
Summary: 开个第800章左右圣诞活动+储物室play的脑洞
Relationships: 叶黄
Kudos: 6





	【叶黄】追光逐影

**Author's Note:**

> 开个第800章左右圣诞活动+储物室play的脑洞

27号晚上，热火朝天举行了三天的荣耀圣诞活动终于结束，叶修正在不断点开物品栏的使用按钮，各色袜子漫天飞舞，圣诞老人随之砸下的技能书，橙武等各种炫目的奖品充满了整个屏幕，左右开弓热火朝天之际，右下角QQ一阵狂跳，不用说，自然是他设置了特殊关注的那个小家伙。

“老叶！老叶！在嘛在嘛，快露出你奸诈的狗头让我敲打一下，别躲在下面只顾着分赃！”  
“胡说八道！嫉妒哥的水平就直说，没偷没抢我凭实力拿袜子，说得那么难听！”  
“我嚓，你也好意思讲，没偷没抢那你哪里来那么多袜子。难道圣诞老人是魏老大cos的，还是他去义乌改行小商品批发啦？你倒是说说。”  
“我刚了下看了系统频道和公告栏，你们兴欣很牛逼啊，名字上下翻飞的频率都快把我眼睛闪瞎了，告诉我你这次活动一共拾取了几双袜子啊，看起来赚翻了！”

“具体没数过到底几双，好了，我物品栏快爆了，等整理完回头再和你说。”  
对面的习惯一贯是他三句叶修一句，正在手忙脚乱中的叶修也不多加废话，直接右上角先关闭了对话框。  
和黄少天许久没有见面了，方才聊天的内容似乎也看不出彼此情侣的关系。等到叶修把收到的奖品分门别类整理完毕，已是二十几分钟后了，他重新把下面闪烁多时的对话框拖出来，看到七八条消息的最后两条，写着：  
“老叶，你还在么，就算刚被胖揍趴地上了，硬直也已经结束了吧！哎，说起来圣诞就这么过去了，又快是新年了。”  
间隔了三分钟大概是看叶修没知声他又自圆其说般加了一句。  
“那我先去睡了啊，你也早点，别每天都那么晚了，年纪一大把了，留得青山在不怕没柴烧。”

时间确实过得太快了，看到这句话，叶修一时半会儿倒也不知道该如何回答他，兴欣作为刚起步的战队，一切都要亲力亲为，所以他每天都在超负荷的忙碌运转，少有余力去和黄少天过多的讲一些私人的东西。好在黄少天心照不宣似的每次也更多是聊些荣耀相关的内容。  
刚处理完毕的大量毛茸茸的东西似乎在他的眼球里留下了残影，心头一热，他点开苏沐橙的窗口问道：  
“沐橙，有空么？”  
“来了来了。什么事啊？”苏沐橙秒回。  
“帮我看几样东西，我觉得你们女孩子会比较了解这些。”

全服领取活动礼物当天晚上零点开始，争分夺秒搞完，再和苏沐橙商量讨论了下私事，一下子已经是半夜快两点，叶修方才得空跑去露台抽支烟喘口气。自从搬来上林苑，居住条件简直一步登天，对他来讲完全可以称得上是“奢侈”，想到刚托苏沐橙办的事，叶修不禁又回忆起刚到兴欣网吧的那段日子，自然也会联想到那间他住了不算太短的二楼储物间。

两天后，蓝雨俱乐部的门口管理处多了一个方方正正的箱子，收件人写着黄少天。正主在晚上训练结束后，终于有空隙大爆手速拆开快递，寄件人因为是淘宝店家，暂时也猜不出是谁送的，所幸始作俑者第二天一早很快QQ了消息过来。  
“送你两份礼物，其中一份我看系统显示已经签收了。”  
“你怎么突然良心发现了，这里面肯定有什么阴谋！不要企图糖衣炮弹贿赂我，说好了啊，不能送我礼就不陪我竞技场了啊。”  
“哪能啊？年轻人心理那么灰暗，你就不能对世界多抱有点美好期待么，少把我想那么坏！”  
“可是你没事送我这个干吗，俗话说得好，无事献殷勤非奸即盗。”黄少天一时半会摸不着头脑。  
“又不是没奸过，再说我要奸你还需要绕那么大一圈装样子么？”  
“次奥！大白天的，老！流！氓！你等着！大爷我难道还怕你不成，单挑单挑！我跟你拼了！”

面对对方赤裸裸地蹭PK举动，叶修没开启一贯的嘴炮轰炸，破天荒地反省了一番自己平时是有多么疏于给黄少天这颗小树苗浇水。大约还是因为平时对待恋人的态度太随意了些，以至于送那么点东西对方就一惊一乍。明明也不是完全不给他送礼啊，比如每年过年都会发个扣扣红包给他，还会半哄半调戏地要求他叫自己叶叔叔。

“还记得去年冬天你第二次来兴欣找我的时候，我们在储物间的事么？额，不是我说啊，要不要我说的那么直白啊。”  
黄少天在网线的另一端，一张脸顿时红成了圣诞大餐里的蜜汁火鸡。可具体这个礼物指向那夜的哪个回忆碎片呢，他还需要细细思考一番。

离那次也已经过了整整一年了吧，是去年冬天的事了。  
第一次去帮忙刷副本是叶修要求的，第二次则是他自己主动跑过去的，为了不影响训练，周日下午急冲冲地飞过来周一再赶最早班的飞机回去，比之上一次的顶风作案要好一些，叶修临时调了个班，这样当天晚上从十二点开始的六小时他暂时就是个自由人。  
离上一次见面没隔多久，可一旦站在安静的二楼套间门口，一切又都如同恍如隔世般不真实。进门他脱掉外套，里面就一件米灰色的连帽外衣，帽子依然是罩在头上的，叶修随手把他的帽子顺到脑后，一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋就露了出来，头发有些乱七八糟，叶修忍不住拍了下他的头揉了好几下。  
“也不知道买点什么，就在机场随便给你带了点零食来，别客气，晚上刷本时可以随吃点对付下下。”  
刚黄少天发挥影帝级演技装成送外卖的混进了兴欣网吧直接跟叶修去到了二楼，满满两个塑料袋正好被充作了道具。  
“道具还挺多，跑那么远，就给当次人肉快递没有别的了嘛？”叶修明知故问地把他的袋子拿过来堆在地上。  
“我这是百忙之中挤出时间慰问荣耀退休老干部，和你还能干嘛，刷一晚上竞技场么，你要愿意，黄少我当然奉陪。”  
“那么容易满足，真的没别的想法了？”  
“你有什么要吃的么，我现在也可以叫点外卖上来，陪你继续吃点夜宵。”  
“太不坦诚了，都说了慰问你说该怎么慰问，直接点，如果我说我只想吃一样东西呢？”

黄少天脸一红尚未反击，温热的吐息已经喷在了他的鼻尖，再让小家伙继续说那么多的话的话就太破坏气氛了。叶修抢先一步撩起他的额发在上面烙上今晚彼此间的第一个吻。  
打开储物间的门内部的景象一览无遗。储物间只有西边有一扇狭小的窗户，路灯能从屋外些许投射进来，这件房间是没有空调的，虽然外面的套间可以开空调，但是即使打开，能流到里面的热气也比较有限。  
叶修进去走了三步就直接到达了床边，他瞥了瞥嘴，示意黄少天过来。黄少天站在门口愣了一秒，他的双眼在开门看到屋内的一刹那间似乎变得微微发红，叶修假装没有看到，只是略低下头叫了一声“少天“然后故意用手轻轻拍了拍身边的床单。

单人床实在很小，两个人都躺下时得侧着身子抱在一起才能舒服点。叶修从他的耳垂亲到脖颈对他说道：  
“你快去洗澡，浴室里毛巾什么都有，等下万一有人包下套间，你进进出出被发现了就不好玩了。”

黄少天点点头，利索地脱去了身上的卫衣又瞪掉了垮裤，吧嗒吧嗒地直接冲去浴室了，两个人先后洗完，在床上挤作一团安静着沉默了一会儿，肌体的热度令人依恋，叶修抱着这具身体感受到了某种久违了的平稳安适的东西。  
“千里送那啥，我知道你一天晚上几十万的身价，这钱咱先欠着，免息分期，先睡后还。”  
“滚粗。”  
“别生气，开玩笑的，就条件不好委屈你了。”  
“也……没什么，还挺刺激的。”  
“你这是引人擦枪走火啊，真做？”  
“嗯，那不是废话嘛……”可能因为表达得太过直接，黄少天羞得随手把枕头毛巾拉过来遮住脸。  
叶修笑了笑把毛巾硬扯出来，舌尖抵着牙缝伸进了恋人的口腔，他吻得很深，一双手也开启了漫游模式，从黄少天的胸口滑落到肚脐，在小腹和肚子间来来回回的抚摸。黄少天夏休和冬休的时候会集中性撸铁，那时候腹肌就比较结实分明，平时虽然俱乐部也自带健身室和教练，但训练比赛太繁忙总不会有多少时间兼顾，于是叶修此时摸到的是一个有些柔软的小肚皮，边摸他边问：  
“少天大大，这里手感不错啊，我楼下那台机子正好缺一个鼠标垫，你帮不帮忙？”  
“你烦不烦，有本事你就拿我的肚子去用啊，分心走神被怪反刷了别怪我。”黄少天有些不耐受的扭了扭身体，却没有把对方的手拨开。  
“当然不怪你，只怪我见色起意。”压低了声音他在他耳边呢喃道。 性器顶着黄少天屁股那个位置渐渐地硬起来，他突然想到一件重要的事。  
“套子买了没有？”叶修住得那么简陋，如果生活好比九宫格，那七格肯定是荣耀，一格是基本的生存本能，那些和情欲有关的东西又被黄少天打包带走没有一点存在的可能，刚搬进来没多久的小屋里既没有套子也没有润滑剂。  
“没有啊。我下了飞机直接就冲你这儿了。”  
“那我现在去买，你等下。”  
刚要起身就被黄少天一把拉住，  
“老叶，你别去了，就这么几个小时，多陪陪我。”  
叶修回过头发觉他眼睛里亮晶晶的，正如此急切地表达着依恋。  
“少天好像没有那么粗心的吧？还是说……要送我一份大礼？”

“原来你是故意的，我不在的时候有没有想着我自己弄过？”  
心事既然已经被戳穿，怀里的小家伙似乎再也没有脸开口了，他干脆咬咬牙反手握着叶修的手就往自己内裤里带去。叶修的手活做得很老道，很快狭小的储物间里充斥着黄少天隐忍的喘息声，叶修替他套弄了没几下，没多久他就射了出来。  
“那么快？就那么急不可耐么。”  
他又干脆替他埋头口了一回，并玩笑地告诉他，那么周到的服务到此为止，等下就是他的主场了，可不会管他舒服不舒服了。

手指的扩张驾轻就熟地做完，这部分对叶修来讲向来是耐心十足，但今天做这些时他发觉多少得压抑一些冲动的情绪，这对他来讲也是件很新鲜的体验，换成性器捅进去时，因为许久不做推进得分外艰难，叶修不愿意关上灯，开始搜寻黄少天脸上每一个细节，对方因疼痛和情欲的双重煎熬带来的挣扎表情太好看。他随着叶修的动作忍不住单手攥紧了被单，饱满的嘴唇被用力咬到充血，紧致的肉壁把叶修的性器绞紧到无处可逃。叶修得一再提醒他放松一些，否则他根本不能动起来。  
每一次的做爱都是数月间浓缩了的爱意释放，他的手习惯性想要点燃他，挖掘他，好似黄少天的身体铺陈出一片引他想要泅水而渡的浩瀚汪洋。迷乱中的剑圣伸出了手抚摸叶修的脸颊，尽力支起身体吻他的眉眼，汗水滴落彼此的发肤，欲念吞噬胶着的肉身。叶修见证了这具身体从从青涩到半熟的蜕变，可不曾改变的是那份令他沸腾的赤诚与热烈。

“你就住这样的地方么？要不要我给你在隔壁租个房？”小家伙边喘气边说。  
“我说你怎么看起来不对，是在担心这个啊？想想看单人间呢，这儿条件已经很好了。你知道这种事我又没什么要求的。”  
这句话刚落下，剑圣的眼睛红得更明显了，  
“放心，我没事。“他温柔地吻他的上眼皮。  
“而且无论是在哪里做，不一样艹你艹得很开心。”  
叶修从来没什么自怜自哀的喜好，但以黄少天的敏感又不能不显示出一点情绪波动，他这样的表情并不多见，在叶修眼里就更有了点撩人的情致。他知道他那样都是为了他，所以今晚的叶修整个人都很疯狂，除了因为许久不做，更因一种在特殊时刻被告知所有权坚不可摧后的肆无忌惮。黄少天像是牵制着他的节奏不让他失控的一道刹车，他在他身下被钳制着动惮不得，头向后仰去与脖颈连成了修长流畅的直线。叶修吻他的胸，吻他细窄的腰侧，吻像雨点般落在每一个可以征服的裸露点上。他的身体似乎已经放弃了自我的主导权，并不像过去那样与叶修线上床上都好胜着争斗，叶修懂得黄少天现在温柔到只是想承载自己某些无处发泄的情绪。大腿被掰开到最大的角度，双手被他制约在头顶，身体上造爱的痕迹缤纷密布，是太多光凭语言无法表达得淋漓尽致的欲说还休。叶修连续地撞击到那个点上，黄少天随之颤抖整个身体都猛得展开，头部几乎冲出了床外。叶修的执念贯穿整个意识，那种窒息前一刻炸开的快感，令他只想要得愈加强烈。他们手指交缠，足耻相抵，只剩下目光无可救药般痴缠眼前的恋人。  
最后他压制着欲望拔出来射在了黄少天的腿上，用纸巾稍微收拾了下，随即收拢了双臂让黄少天的背部贴着他的胸口，把他整个人都扣进了怀里抱着。

等后来睡着再醒来时已经凌晨三点，叶修发觉黄少天可能为了给他留出足够多的空间，竭力躲得很里面，左脚还露在了被子外面。那样子倒像是叶修从屋外捡回的一只小野猫，瑟瑟发抖却又很知足地盘起身体缩在了角落里。叶修翻身下床去洗手间了下，回来想替他去盖严实被子，旅途劳顿再加上刚刚被自己折腾得过分疲惫，小家伙睡得非常熟，睫毛轻轻垂下一动都不动，叶修刚要把他冻得有些冰凉的脚捏进被子，月光下的肌肤忽地荡漾出冰雨般锋芒的青白色，此情此景，心头就有些窸窸窣窣的声音响了起来，低下头，他忍不住吻了吻他的脚背。

“床还是太小了啊。”  
叶修自嘲般啧啧了一声，随即就坐在椅子上反抱着椅背认真地看着黄少天的睡颜，心想那么宝贵的时间，如果不能多看他几眼，岂不是自己亏了？何况，他更希望黄少天在他身边时也能睡得好些。

他的小太阳，令这陋室生辉，也令他在这寒冬的夜里思绪万千。

屋外的车辆轰鸣断续传来，与楼下网吧隐约可闻的聊天声叫骂声仿佛可以织出一团吵杂的毛线球。夜的浓雾弥漫进了这间小屋，世界变得一片混沌，这甚至可以使叶修错觉他们刚才是在一片荒芜的废墟之中做爱，而在这瓦砾尘埃之间，黄少天是他从中发掘出的一枚水滴状的蓝色宝石，纯粹而又耀眼，毕竟在这无法对未来有着多少把握的当下，有个这样的小家伙一直对他翘首以待，说不动容是不可能的。之前在嘉世令他眉头不展的事情一箩筐，而现在，则是另一种形式的置之死地而后生。似乎已经没有什么可以再失去的，他现在能做的唯有向前看，毕竟潘多拉魔盒里虽然曾经飞出了各种邪祟的颜色，却还是将希望留在了箱底。或许一天之内只有少许的片刻能想到黄少天，但就只是那一丁点，已经令他的心脏足够柔软，嘴唇化出上扬的形状。多年来坊间永远号称他如何强大。但他其实从来不觉得自己的坚强来得多么理所当然，他对荣耀确实几乎毫无他心，但小家伙怎么说也是他在这长途跋涉中必不可少的助燃剂之一，是他秘而不宣的热情保鲜剂。黄少天在对他的这份爱的背后肯定有各种不安，但他总是笑着面对自己，极少显出阴霾，像是一轮在湖里洗过的太阳，明悦透亮，带给他无限生机的暗示。叶修知道自己能给恋人的时间太少太少，按照世俗的评判，或许他太不合格了，但他固执地认为，每个人都有属于自我的相处方式，而爱人之间是不需要特意说抱歉的。  
叶修干脆把保暖内衣重新套上，这么坐了一会儿冷得手指都有些僵硬了，他不禁深吸了口气做起手操来。现在的他大约依然身处一场瑕不掩瑜的美梦，然这场甜蜜在几小时后就将告一段落，天亮后的紫陌又将刀光映剑影。臆想愈发跑出遥远的距离，他寻思着如果世界真的只剩彼此能够坚守最后的一处残桓断壁，那结果到底会如何呢。所幸眼前这人令他坚定不移地相信，即使天崩地裂，千山万水踏遍，他看不到他的脸，黄少天也会是和他共一个呼吸的。  
他把椅子稍微挪动了点过去，他知道自己想靠近他，可脸颊冰冷，他又不忍心热烈地贴紧他，不过没关系，只要再等一会儿，等到天亮了万物复苏，他的双臂之间又将不再空虚，因为他毫不怀疑黄少天这只小野猫一定会重新跳回他的怀抱。

抢袜子的圣诞节结束，紧接着就是新年的全明星赛事，各种渠道的花色消息刷遍了网络和微博，其中剑圣今日的行头尤其爆裂众人的眼球，今日黄少天从围巾到帽子还有袜子一身都是猫咪系列的，好在围巾和帽子一进场他就脱了，但是袜子就真的无处可逃，于是网上后来就能刷到一堆黄少天穿着某人买的充满猫头图案的黄色袜子的生图。

赛毕回到宾馆的房间，炸毛了的剑圣免不了和叶修键盘大战一番。  
“你这什么恶趣味啊，可怜我那薄如蝉翼的脸皮就那么完蛋了！现在微博一群人说我装嫩卖萌，我堂堂一个大男人，你说我需要么！”  
“情趣情趣，你嘴皮子那么厉害，你的粉丝团更是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，别担心，有他们替你反黑，不怕洗不白哈！”  
“我又没做什么坏事，干嘛要洗白，你就是想看我出丑！”  
“明人不说暗话，我是喜欢啊，我自己的男朋友管他们怎么说，再说又不是人人都可以穿这种，你说老韩要是穿成这样，早被我立马拉黑了。”叶修继续一本正经胡说八道。  
“那你说说看，到现在你还是在卖关子，这究竟是哪里来的灵机一动啊？”  
“这还不简单？被叶神我的嘴开过光的脚怎么能再冻着？”  
“……”省略号后无语凝噎的黄少天直接发了一个一头栽在桌板上砸出血的表情。先不说这人自我感觉也太好了些，哪个比赛场地，俱乐部宿舍现在还没有个空调啊！慢着，什么叫给他的脚开光，本尊怎么就对此一无所知呢。  
“是不好意思还是怎么了哇，难道不会觉得暖么。我以为我表达得很明白了，少天，你放心，其实我就想和这袜子一样……”  
后半句迟迟没有输入的迹象，结果对面发了句语音过来，黄少天屏住呼吸点开，听到叶修说道：  
“我会一直陪着你，在你的身边。”  
这次的表态很郑重，连他自己都觉得声音变得肃穆起来。

“810。”  
“纳尼？”  
“我房间号，忙完了就过来吧。”  
“知道你们蓝雨住这家，于是宾馆干脆也就随着你订了。”  
对面的话痨破天荒的不说话了，直接发过来一个“骚不过你“的表情。

三十五分钟后，黄少天来到叶修的房间，按照剧本的走向从口袋里乖乖扔出了一盒套子，叶修把套子随手扔去了沙发上对他摇摇头，嘴里神神叨叨地表示今晚休战一晚，游戏也不打了，所以不要开笔记本的电源了。

“少天，就一起好好睡一觉好么？”他扳着他的肩头义正言辞道。  
黄少天一脸你这个禽兽怎么转性了的黑人问号，叶修没再和他多耍嘴皮子一把抱紧他滚到床上，仿佛自己是床被子般把黄少天裹得严严实实的。  
“嗳，礼轻情意重，你刚才不是问我另一个礼物哪里去了？真的已经送你了啊，猜不中别怪我。反正我是不会告诉你的。”  
其实第二份礼物黄少天也已经收到了。圣诞活动后的第四天，是一年中的最后一天，叶修点开全明星赛的投票界面，把鼠标移到了那个一眼万年的名字上，小家伙的人气毋庸置疑，入选二十四个选手的阵容对他来说本就稳妥，但叶修还是用君莫笑的ID单投出了唯一一票。  
这事看来暂时也就不用特别告诉他了，叶修想，年轻人嘛总得经历点磨炼，他还能打好几年荣耀呢，总之，不能让黄少天太过于得瑟。

“你倒是说说啊，今天是吃错了什么药了。”  
“看完比赛一直在想你呗，想着今晚看来睡不好了，就等你这瓶安眠药过来替我解决问题。”  
“老叶……不管怎么样，我很开心。”小家伙的眼睛里充满着喜悦。  
“你刚才说的是真的么？要不再多说点，让我继续乐乐。”于是他得寸进尺道。  
这还不信手掂来？叶修想黄少天这人真是太好玩了，为何会那么有趣，忍不住就想把他永远地留在自己身边。  
“你就和荣耀一样啊。”他故作深沉般感慨道。  
“怎么一样了？这哪里还能一样了？”  
和那晚的储物间一般，他从对方着急的表情里收获了情丝万缕。黄少天这个副本他早就刷得烂熟于心，但却依然觉得远远不够，于是他用轻快愉悦的语气调侃道：  
“和荣耀一样，再玩个十年二十年的也玩不腻。”*

有些感情正在叶修的胸中高声鼓动，他像是从滑梯顶端欢呼雀跃地飞驰而下，而迎接他的将是一整片安适绵软的绿草地和那双同他一样因为玩游戏而带着点薄茧的双手。

无论是以背相抵，还是并肩而立，因为是那个人，所以真心不假，如影随形。

*化用原著第314章的原文


End file.
